


500 things.

by Kittywu



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, There is no plot, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke didn’t even process what Rin was saying, he didn’t really process what he was doing when he went to open the door and he still hadn’t fully realized what was happening when a completely soaked Rin smiled at him from his doorframe. <br/>“You should probably hang up, you know international calls are expensive as fuck”, he said and gently nudged his arm. And then Sousuke’s brain started working again and he finally pulled Rin into a tight hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 things.

Sousuke Yamazaki probably had 500 things to do that weekend. He would be helping out his dad in his shop on Saturday, there were a ton of college assignments to do and there were tests he had to study for. And on Sunday, he wanted to go swimming. Since his surgery, nearly a year had passed and slowly, he felt more comfortable with straining his shoulder. The feeling wasn’t the same as before his injury, but it was the part of the weekend he looked forward to the most.

Even though there were those 500 things waiting to be done, he couldn’t even concentrate on one of them. His textbook on his desk, he just stared at the raindrops that lingered on the window next to his desk. His thoughts were a few thousand miles away and he wondered if it was raining in Australia as well.

It had been too long since he had last seen Rin, since he had seen his warm and bright smile not through a computer screen and since he had been able to feel the soft skin of Rin’s palm on his own – seven months, one week and 4 days exactly. In his head, Sousuke already planned what he wanted to do when he would visit Rin in Australia. Next month, he thought to himself and looked into the grey sky.

This and that had happened and there had been probably 500 things that had stopped them from seeing each other earlier. This was the longest period they had ever gone without seeing each other. And it was awful.

Somewhere in his room, he heard his phone vibrating. It took him some time to figure out that it was still lost in the depths of his bag and by the time he had finally dug it out, he would have expected the caller to have already hung up. He smiled when he saw Rin’s name on the display.   
“I was just thinking of you”, he said.  
“That’s great. But you know, it’s raining.” Rin sounded a bit inpatient and what he was saying didn’t really make sense to Sousuke. “Aren’t you home?”  
“What? Yeah, I’m home. Did you try to call me on skype? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was kind of lost in thought and I still have a load of things to do this weekend…”  
“Sousuke”, Rin interrupted.   
“Yeah?”  
“Could you be so kind and open the door? I’ve been knocking for probably 15 minutes now.”

Sousuke didn’t even process what Rin was saying, he didn’t really process what he was doing when he went to open the door and he still hadn’t fully realized what was happening when a completely soaked Rin smiled at him from his doorframe.   
“You should probably hang up, you know international calls are expensive as fuck”, he said and gently nudged his arm. And then Sousuke’s brain started working again and he finally pulled Rin into a tight hug. If they hadn’t already been so close, he could have sworn that Rin would have pulled one of those “I jump at you” things. He didn’t care the least that Rin’s hair was dripping onto him and that he could hear the water being squeezed out of his jacked while he pressed his boyfriend closer to his chest. He was holding him again at last and there were 500 things that he wanted to do and say now and about half of them included kissing Rin somewhere.

“I missed you”, Rin said and got on his toes to kiss Sousuke.   
“I’ve missed you too.” He felt like he could do that for ages if he wouldn’t have been interrupted by Rin, who suddenly started to sneeze violently. Sousuke placed his hand on Rin’s head and placed a gentle kiss onto Rin’s temple. “You should put on some dry clothes. Hold on, I’ll get you a towel.”  


It actually felt awkward and empty when he had to let go of Rin to grab him a towel. But he barely managed to open the drawer when he felt something wet pressing against his back. Rin's slung his arms around his waist and nuzzled his head into the space between his shoulder blades, leaving wet stains on his shirt.  
“Hurry up, I’m cold”, Rin said from behind him and he could hear the pout. He turned around and started rubbing the read hair dry.  
“Now get changed. Do you want me to make you tea or something?” The last thing Sousuke wanted that Rin would have travelled all the way from Australia just to spend the entire weekend with being sick. “Rin?”  
“Hmm”  
“Why are you here?”  
He laughed and pulled Sousuke in for another kiss. “I missed you too much. And then I had this weekend off and I thought I could come over.” Their mouths just barely separated. There was just enough air in between so that their words came out audible, but their lips were magnets and they kept attracting each other.   
“So you’re only here for the weekend?”   
“Better than nothing, right?”  
“For sure.”

There were 500 things waiting to be done, but they seemed so far away as if there was an entire ocean between him and those things. And he was glad that those responsibilities had switched places with Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point of this drabble, there were 500 possibilities how this could have turned into smut. But I'm not comfortable with writing smut, I just got those images :'D


End file.
